While rare, runway overrun events continue to occur during aircraft takeoff and landing; the terms “aircraft takeoff” and “aircraft landing,” as appearing herein, encompassing aircraft takeoffs and landings that are successfully completed, as well as attempted takeoffs and landings that are rejected or abandoned before completion. The continued occurrence of runway overrun events is reflective of the many different factors that can influence whether a particular takeoff or landing attempt is successful. Such factors include runway length, aircraft gross or all-up weight, aircraft engine performance, runway surface conditions, atmospheric conditions, and wind conditions. Many of the foregoing factors are dynamic and can change significantly in relatively short periods of time. Several of the previously-listed factors, such as runway surface conditions and cross-wind conditions, can also vary over the length of the runway. Considerable efforts have been expended in the development of algorithms for establishing reliable acceleration schedules (in the case of aircraft takeoff) and deceleration schedules (in the case of aircraft landing) utilizing such factors. However, at present, there exist few, if any, flight deck display systems that provide readily comprehendible visual queues correlating the actual speed change of an aircraft to the target acceleration or deceleration at a given juncture during aircraft takeoff or landing, respectively.
It is thus desirable to provide embodiments of a flight deck display system for generating visual feedback indicating the occurrence of low acceleration conditions during aircraft takeoff and/or the occurrence of low deceleration conditions during aircraft landing. Ideally, such a display system would provide such visual feedback as intuitive and readily comprehendible queues, which appear within the pilot's natural scan pattern and which can be readily integrated into the symbology of existing cockpit displays. It would also be desirable to provide embodiments of a method for providing visual feedback indicating low acceleration and/or deceleration conditions during aircraft takeoff and/or landing. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent Detailed Description and the appended Claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying Drawings and the foregoing Background.